Sin sangre, sin vida
by Zepol
Summary: La batalla ha comenzado. Los monstruos atacan el campamento. Reyna está dispuesta a darlo todo con tal de acabar con ellos.


_**Disclamer:** los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Rick Riordan_

_Este fic participa en el **reto** **"La musa de la música"** del foro **"El Campamento Mestizo"**_

_Basado en la canción **Bleeding Out** de **Imagine Drangons**_

_Puede contener spoilers de "House of Hades"._

* * *

**Sin sangre, sin vida**

La espada atravesó limpiamente el cuerpo de la criatura, partiéndolo en dos, e inmediatamente el monstruo desapareció en una nube de polvo dorado, directo a las profundidades del Tártaro. Reyna se pasó la mano por la frente para limpiarse el sudor y se permitió un momento para mirar a su alrededor y recuperar el aliento. Las colinas del Campamento Mestizo estaban irreconocibles, la mitad de ellas quemadas y humeantes, y la otra mitad con los cultivos de fresas totalmente aplastados y muertos. La casa grande había sido destruida por completo y tan solo la mitad de las cabañas seguían en pie. Allí donde mirase había semidioses, tanto griegos como romanos, combatiendo contra toda clase de monstruos. La perfecta formación de combate de los romanos se había disuelto a los cinco minutos de empezar la batalla y ahora sus guerreros estaban dispersos sin ningún orden en grupos desiguales, táctica que parecía funcionar bastante bien. Reyna examinó todo el campamento, ahora convertido en campo de batalla, en busca del lugar donde más se necesitase su ayuda. No tardó en localizarlo. Jason combatía el solo contra dos lestrigones, volando a su alrededor y lanzando estocadas a diestro y siniestro. A unos metros de él, Leo Valdez se afanaba por hacer que las bolas de fuego que lanzaban los gigantescos monstruos explotasen antes de alcanzar su objetivo. Sin dudarlo un instante Reyna corrió hacia allí.

Los lestrigones medían cuatro o cinco metros, lo dificultaba bastante la tarea de acabar con ellos. Por suerte, los dos gigantes estaban distraídos observando a Jason revolotear por encima de ellos, por lo que no le prestaron mucha atención a ella. Consiguió abrir varios tajos en las piernas de uno de los monstruos, lo que no era en sí de mucha ayuda, pero permitió a Jason acercarse lo suficiente como para rebanarle el cuello con su _gladius_ dorada. Pero antes de desaparecer el lestrigón se las apañó para golpear a Jason con su enorme mano y derribarlo. Jason cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

—¡Jason!

Durante un instante Reyna se olvidó del segundo gigante que aún estaba deseoso de matarlos y se giró para mirar al chico. Estaba a tan solo unos metros de ella, así que se acercó corriendo. Se agachó a su lado, en busca de alguna señal que le indicase que seguía vivo. No tuvo ni que comprobar si respiraba porque el chico abrió los ojos y gruñó de dolor.

—Estoy bien. No te preocupes, solo necesito…

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento el grito de Leo resonó en sus oídos.

—¡Reyna, cuidado!

Reyna se tumbó sobre el cuerpo dolorido de Jason justo a tiempo, para sentir como una bola de fuego pasaba a centímetros de su cabeza y explotaba a unos metros con una llamarada y un sonido atronador. Se incorporó de inmediato para enfrentarse al lestrigón que quedaba en pie. Se colocó entre el gigante y un Jason todavía demasiado machacado como para ponerse en pie. Y a pesar de los brazos doloridos después de tanto tiempo sujetando la espada y el escudo, el agotamiento y las múltiples heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo, incluida una producida por una flecha que se le había clavado en el brazo izquierdo y que empapaba de sangre el trozos de camiseta que había usado como venda improvisada, miró al gigante con una actitud desafiante, retándole a enfrentarse a ella si es que se atrevía. El gigante no dudó ni un instante. Rugió y se lanzó contra ella, con una lanza en la mano, probablemente arrebatada a algún campista. Reyna aprovechó para hacer un buen corte en sus dos muslos, haciendo que el gigante cayese al suelo. Aún así seguía siendo más alto que ella, aunque ahora prácticamente no podía moverse. El lestrigón le lanzó un puñetazo. Reyna lo interceptó con su escudo, una ráfaga de dolor recorrió su brazo, ya de por sí herido. Supo al instante que el escudo ya no le sería de mucha ayuda, ya que apenas podía mover el brazo izquierdo, sin que un dolor atroz le recorriese todo el cuerpo. Apretando los dientes para evitar gritar, consiguió desprenderse del trozo de metal y tirarlo a un lado. Miró de nuevo al gigante, decidida a matarlo. Utilizó su velocidad, para clavar la espada en la parte de atrás de los muslos del monstruo y evitar que se pusiese en pie de nuevo. Luego, cuando el gigante blandió la lanza para atacarla, hizo consiguió colocarse en la posición adecuada, y cuando el gigante estaba a punto de ensartarla con la lanza en el pecho, hizo un hábil movimiento con la espada y cortó limpiamente la muñeca del lestrigón. Mientras la mano del gigante caía al suelo y se disolvía en polvo, sintió como algo se le clavaba en el costado, un dolor agudo. No le dio importancia, tenía un plan. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, corrió hacia el gigante y le clavó la espada en vientre hasta que lo único visible fue la empuñadura. El lestrigón despareció. Reyna suspiró agotaba y se permitió sentir el dolor de las heridas provocadas por la lucha. El dolor palpitante que sentía en el brazo, probablemente roto, no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en el costado derecho, bajo las costillas, en un lugar que tendría que estar protegido por la armadura. Miró hacia abajo y vio con horror como el mango de una lanza sobresalía de su cuerpo. El lestrigón tenía la fuerza suficiente como para hacer que la lanza atravesase su armadura. Nunca hubiese pensado que eso era posible. Ignorando el dolor partió el extremo de la lanza que sobresalía, pero no se la arrancó, la punta seguía clavada en su cuerpo. Con un hábil movimiento, perfeccionado tras años de luchas, se quitó la armadura y la tiró sobre la hierba chamuscada.

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Jason a su lado la sobresaltó—. Ha sido increíble cómo has matado al bicho ese.

Reyna no respondió, temía que si abría la boca todo lo que saliese de ella fuese un grito de dolor. Sentía que la debilidad se iba apoderando de su cuerpo, pero se las ingenió para colocarse de manera que Jason no viese el trozo de lanza clavado en su costado, no quería que se preocupase por ella. Todavía tenían que ganar esa batalla, y lo importante era que Jason estaba vivo. No tenía muy buen aspecto, pero estaba vivo.

—Si ni hubiese sido por ti ahora estaría muerto —Jason la miró a los ojos, y Reyna pudo ver en ellos que hablaba desde el corazón, que estaba siendo completamente sincero. Te debo la vida, Reyna. Gracias.

Escucharon un alarido y ambos se giraron hacia el campo de batalla. Apenas quedaban una decena de monstruos, que estaban siendo derribados rápidamente por los semidioses que quedaban en pie.

—Parece que esto ya está terminando —murmuró Jason—. ¡Vamos, acabemos con ellos de una vez por todas!

Agarró su espada con fuerza, y se dirigió al monstruo más cercano, que ya estaba siendo atacado por dos semidioses romanos. Reyna solo quería dejarse caer en el suelo, cerrar los ojos y quedarse allí tumbada, pero se forzó a caminar detrás del que había sido durante años su compañero al mando de la legión. Al fin y al cabo, Jason siempre quería ayudar a todo el mundo, así que alguien tenía que protegerlo y ayudarlo a él.

Reyna no sabía muy bien de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para blandir la espada y clavarla en el cuerpo peludo del perro del infierno al que se enfrentaban, pero lo hacía una y otra vez. Jason volaba por encima del can, mientras ella y los otros dos chicos se encargaban de distraerlo y evitar que sacasen al hijo de Júpiter del cielo de un zarpazo. Tras lo que a Reyna le parecieron horas, pero seguramente fueron solo minutos, el enorme perro negro se disolvió en polvo. Reyna respiraba agitadamente e hilos de sangre salían de su boca. Necesito de toda la energía que le quedaba para seguir en pie y no caer al suelo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y durante unos segundos la visión se le nubló. Y fue entonces cuando oyó a alguien decir las palabras que había estado esperando escuchar desde que esa batalla había comenzado, las palabras que todos estaban deseando escuchar.

—¡Hemos ganado! ¡Sí! ¡No hay más monstruos! ¡Hemos ganado!

No se escucharon muchos gritos de alegría, más bien suspiros de alivio. Pero Reyna ya no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que la rodeaba. Sintió como las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban la abandonaban al desparecer el peligro y desvanecerse la adrenalina. Cayó de rodillas, clavando la espada en la tierra para apoyar su peso en ella. Su rostros estaba cada vez más pálido y tenía la frente perlada de sudor, pero reunió la energía suficiente como para tirar del trozo de la lanza partida. Lentamente fue sacándola, gritando de dolor, hasta que al final tuvo en su mano la punta dorada y afilada de una lanza de oro imperial del Campamento Júpiter, la misma que blandía el lestrigón antes de que ella lo mandase de regreso al Tártaro.

—¡Reyna!

Antes de caer de espaldas en el suelo, pudo ver la figura de un chico rubio, con una espada dorada en la mano y lleno de suciedad corriendo hacia ella. Jason. Pronto lo tuvo a su lado, presionando con ambas manos la herida de su costado que ahora sangraba borbotones.

—Aguanta, Reyna, aguanta. Te vas a poner bien ya lo verás. ¡Ayuda, por favor, ayuda!

Reyna no veía nada más que el cuerpo del chico inclinado sobre ella y su rostro preocupado, por el que empezaban a caer algunas lágrimas. No sabía si alguien había respondido a su llamada de auxilio. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor. Los colores también habían desaparecido, todo era gris. Los párpados empezaban a pesarle. Cerró los ojos.

—¡No, Reyna, no! ¡Abre los ojos, Reyna, abre los ojos! ¡Vamos!

Notaba las manos de Jason, aún presionando la herida. Se obligó a abrir los ojos, como él le ordenaba.

—Jason —murmuró, un hilillo de sangre salió por su boca. Había muchas cosas que quería decir, no a Jason, sino en general, al mundo entero, pero en ese momento su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos desordenados.

—No te vas a morir, Reyna. No…

Un horrible gritó interrumpió sus palabras de ánimo. Reyna todavía estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para oírlo con claridad e identificar al dueño de esa voz. Nico. El chico corrió hacia ellos, arrojado su espada de hierro estigio por el camino, y al llegar a su lado se dejó caer al lado de Jason, mirando el cuerpo cubierto de sangre y el rostro prácticamente blanco de Reyna.

—No, Reyna, no…

Durante unos instantes se quedó allí contemplándola de rodillas, sin moverse. Entonces pareció como si por fin hubiese asimilado lo que estaba viendo y empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos. Llorando en silencio, mientras murmuraba plegarias y súplicas.

—No, por favor, no. Papá, por favor, haz algo. No puede morir. No, no, no. Por favor. Reyna, no.

Reyna sentía como la vida se escapaba, junto con la sangre que huía de su cuerpo. Miró los rostros de los chicos que estaban a su lado, prácticamente lo único que podía ver a través de su borroso campo de visión. Nico había dejado las oraciones y lloraba abiertamente, con los ojos rojos y la cabeza gacha, mirándola pero sin ver nada más que el vacío que empezaba a formarse en su interior. Jason mantenía la presión en la herida, a pesar de que sabía que ya era inútil, las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas y Reyna vio en sus ojos una emoción que no tuvo problemas en identificar a pesar de las ideas inconexas de su cabeza. Culpa.

—No… no es tu culpa, Ja… Jason —dijo con lo que le quedaba de voz. Más sangre se escapó entre sus labios. Sabía que había llegado su hora, que cada gota de sangre que escapa de su cuerpo era su vida, abandonándola poco a poco—. Lo volvería a hacer —ya no le importaba la sangre que manaba cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra. Miraba a Jason fijamente—. Todo.

—No lo merezco, Reyna —dijo el chico entre lágrimas—. No merezco que mueras por mí. Yo nunca…

—No es por ti —las palabras eran apenas audibles. Jason dejó de hablar de inmediato—. No me estoy muriendo pa… para salvarte a ti. Es por… por todos. Para sa… salvar al… cam… campamen… to. Los dos —Reyna tosió, dejando escapar más sangre. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió. A su lado Nico lloraba, pero a la vez escuchaba atento las últimas palabras de la pretor—. Lo haría todo otra vez si… si eso… si eso significa salvar a… a todos los demás. Si… si con eso ga… ganásemos la guerra. Lo haría otra vez... pa... para derrotarlos... aunque... aunque sea lo úl... último que... que ha... haga —Reyna vio como todo a su alrededor se oscurecía. Las fuerzas la abandonaron definitivamente. Cerró los ojos. El dolor parecía estar desapareciendo. Lo último que escuchó antes de dejarse arrastrar por la muerte fue el grito desconsolado de Nico. Y entonces todo despareció.

Nico gritó y lloró y siguió gritando y llorando desconsolado junto al cuerpo inerte de Reyna. Jason lo abrazó. En un primer momento, el chico se resistió, pero al final cedió y dejó que Jason lo consolara. Todo lo que había más allá del cadáver de Reyna había dejado de tener sentido para él. Reyna estaba muerta y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiar eso. Otra vez. Igual que Bianca, que también había muerto sin que él pudiese evitarlo. Siguió llorando. En algún momento, Jason se fue, dejándolo solo. Entonces siguió derramando sus lágrimas sobre el cuerpo de Reyna, empapando su camiseta morada cubierta de sangre. Lloraba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer a la que había llegado a considerar como su hermano durante el largo y duro camino que había recorrido juntos, la misma que lo había protegido y cuidado tantas veces, la misma que siempre le había parecido invencible.

* * *

_**Situación:** los siete de la profecía han logrado derrotar a Gea, y han regresado al Campamento Mestizo a tiempo de ayudar a luchar a sus compañeros semidioses (griegos y romanos) contra un ejército de monstruos a los que no les importa que Gea haya sido derrotada si tienen ante ellos la posibilidad de matar a un montón de semidioses._

_La relación y el vínculo entre Reyna y Nico se hizo muy estrecho durante su viaje transportando la estatua de Atenea. Yo imagino que después de cada "viaje sombra" Nico estaba exhausto y era Reyna la que se encargaba de luchar contra todos los monstruos que los atacaban (que no eran pocos) y cuidar del chico mientras se recuperaba. Así que Nico llegó a considerarla como otra hermana mayor._

_Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
